Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: The next chapter to reflect my heart. This is more like a preview-thing then anything...oh, just READ the author's notes! BTW you'll have to read the other parts of Reflect My Heart to fully understand this. Thankee please READ and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter

By: Sammie AKA Ruby Moon

Meilin smiled and gently wiped away his tears. "I love you too...and I'll do anything for you...and I'll always be with you...always."

Li sobbed in horror as part of him denied what had come to be...

and his tears told a story...of love once held, but now lost...

***

A dawn of darkness that overcomes mind,

Body, Heart and Soul,

To think that a warm heart,

Could ever have come from someone so cold.

Now, evil has taken it's prey,

And tears are shed,

The blind and deaf,

by evil's hands, are lead.

***

_((A/N: This is basically a mass of sorrow and depression. I wrote it for people to get into the swing of things before I start the real stuff. Sorry this took so long in the making I was sick for quite some time. Anyway, this is the continuation of Reflect My Heart (well duh) Please don't flame me for being a meilin/li fan. thanks, oh, and another thing. The poem doesn't quite seem clear at first but later it will tie in with the story. CardCaptors doesn't belong to me I'm just some really pathetic fan who doesn't have a life so I just write these things to pass time. Alright? On with the fic! **PLEASE REVIEW!**))_

Goodbye.

It was a word none of them wanted to mutter or to face...

But they did.

They had to.

It was a small group, mixed feelings spinning around tormented minds as they stared across the small distance at a small, white, marble stone.

A god-damned stone that marked a destiny and a future none of them wanted to accept.

It was as if they were all staring into the unfathomable torrents of fate itself, sailing into dark oblivion on the small raft of life, with no power to control where they were going...or their own destiny.

So what would happen now?

What is going to happen now? To all of them?

It was a small gathering, small. As if forces beyond seeing didn't want attention to be drawn to her death.

Her death.

Death...was a reality.

Li had it with reality. He had dealt with it all his life and what was handed to him was nothing but heartbreak.

He struggled.

That was the word, struggled...struggled with a war.

A war since the day of his birth.

A war that rested inside his heart.

At first it was a conflict which progressed into a fight which progressed into a battle which now ignited into a war.

Part of him was weighed down with an unspeakable sorrow, a sorrow that couldn't be put into words or actions...a sorrow that manifested itself in tears and sobs until he coughed up blood.

And the other part of him was resentful.

A resent that burned with anger, red, bloody anger that blinded his sight until he couldn't see or think or do anything but stand there and feel the anger eating away at him like a parasite.

He wanted to scream.

To let out his frustrations.

As if the very essences of his emotions would flee with the words as they passed through his trembling lips and he would never be able to feel anything ever again.

And Li had held his emotions in too much.

They were stuffed in a box, a bottle, a confine which was cracking and smoldering with each passing second as he felt people around him comforting him and each other in vain and as the mental war raged on in his mind and as he stared at Meilin's Gravestone.

Meilin's Gravestone...

"MEILIN!" He screamed.

He hoped in vain. He hoped in vain just like every other emotion. He had hated in vain and longed in vain and loved in vain and now he hoped in vain.

Because his heavy sorrow and burning anger never fled...they just grew.

Li was overwhelmed. His young mind and heart, however tested and worn they were, couldn't comprehend the meaning of true death and loss untill now.

So he killed his concouse. He could almost envision himself thrusting a knife through it, letting it's life-giving blood seep to the ground and stain his feet. He let it slip through his weakening grasp and became oblivious to anything but the feelings that tore at him.

He barely felt his weak body collapse, his tears stream down his face....

Anger...pain...fear...hurt...sorrow...depression...

anger, pain, fear, hurt, sorrow, depression.

anger.pain.fear.hurt.sorrow.depression.

They all meld into one mass of swirling darkness and horror.

He was staring at darkness that seemed to be the only thing that was real, the only thing he could turn to because it was always there.

So he stepped into the whirlpool of nightmares...

and barely remembered his sight clouded by darkness and his mind grow blank as he slowly passed out, his eyes falling on words written in stone, final and decisive, as if an invisible force was taunting him before darkness could totally overtake his mind...

In Memory of Meilin Rae.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter

_Part 1: A Startling Revelation_

_-Ruby Moon AKA Sammie_

((A/N: CardCaptors doesn't belong to me I'm just some psycho fan who doesn't have a life. N E Way, there's some hinting of S+S in here, and don't worry there will be S+S. *grins* Gotta give my hand a try at that, no? ANYWAY, I know the parts are a little short and all, but I like 'em that way. CLIFFHANGERS ABOUND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry I'm hyper. 

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!**

Anyway, if U wanna e-mail me about anything please use this e-mail:

[Ruby_Moon@prodigy.net][1]

Thanks. Byebye and on with the fanfic!))

* * *

Still.

He was so still.

If she didn't hear his raspy breath and see his shoulders rise and fall she would have sworn he was carved from stone.

Dead wasn't the right word.

Because he already WAS dead.

Inside. His hope was dead.

Sakura saw it so plainly as if someone held a blinking, flashing sign over his head telling her so.

She wasn't sure if it was because of her magic or just the fact that she saw his pain with the eyes of her soul.

But she saw his torment that he held deep inside his heart.

Tory cast a look over at Li, and clenched his jaw, an undecipherable expression on his face.

Sakura could tell that her brother, however much he denied it, felt sorry for Li.

Sakura rubbed her forehead and sighed. She thought back about a month ago, the memory biting clear yet hazy in her mind's eye.

It was a memory that scarred her heart.

Despite the short time she and Meilin had become friends, she had grown somewhat attached to the obnoxious yet strangely caring girl.

She was so much more then Sakura ever imagined.

Of course, Sakura was the Mistress of the Clow.

But...yet, with her new magic gave her wisdom far beyond any normal 11-year-old's.

She saw other people's fears and hurts.

A gift at times and a curse at others.

Now it was a curse.

Because, looking at Li's pale face, dull eyes veiled by his scruffy hair, as if he was hiding from a world he hated so much.

She saw his pain and anguish, and couldn't do anything to pull him out of his personal abyss.

Sakura heard the door click softly as her dad entered the room.

It had been 2 weeks since Meilin's funeral.

Li had become a permanent member to the Avalon household.

Simply because Sakura didn't trust Li.

She didn't trust him with his own life.

Sakura shifted her position uncomfortably and started sipping her tea, gaze never leaving Li.

Li...

Sakura felt...something.

It was different.

A different feeling, alright. New and yet absurdly familiar somehow.

Adien Avalon set his suitcase down and greeted both of his children with open arms.

He gently laid a hand on Li's shoulder and said a soft 'hello'.

Li nodded wearily in acknowledgement.

Adien sighed. He went to a cluttered desk and started sifting through files and papers.

Li continued to stare, empty-eyed, out the window.

* * *

"Sakura, go check on Li." Adien told her over his newspaper.

Sakura sighed and rested her head against the kitchen table. Dinner had just finished and Li had washed his plate and gone to bed without one word.

"Is there a problem, squirt?" Tory whispered, a slight tinge of smugness in his voice.

"I don't know what I can do to snap him out of it!"

Adien sighed, casting a look at a picture of Sakura's mother. "I'm afraid he'll have to find his own way."

Sakura nodded, understanding. She immediately obeyed and left her nice warm seat to do as she was bidden.

* * *

Sakura tip-toed into the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. She looked around her and shuddered.

The room itself was dark. It had the musty feeling of being unoccupied for months or even years. She took a double glance to make sure Li was in the room...the feeling of foreboding loneliness was that strong.

She leaned over him and looked at his face.

Sakura just stood there, confused.

What WAS that feeling?

Strangely familiar yet disturbingly alien, it teased her mind, taunting her yet guiding her.

Sakura wearily plopped herself on a chair, still staring at Li.

She buried her face in her hands.

Time ticked by slowly, slowly. Was it a few seconds or a few hours that she sat there? She didn't know.

A breathy sigh escaped her lips...

Confusion.

That's what it was.

Total and complete confusion.

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly thought. Part of her training was this exercise and it would help her get a better perspective of her feelings. She cleared her mind and heart of any emotions and approached her predicament in an almost scientific point of view.

Part of what confused her was...pain.

A simple pain and sorrow of loosing a friend.

The innocent pain that a child had whenever he or she lost something dear and precious to his or her heart. A pain that didn't seem to end, a pain that never wanted to end. A pain that Sakura was sure would linger in her heart until the day she died. There was no denying it. Sakura had to face it and make the best of it...but was that even possible? Did she stand a chance against the torrents of the storm of heartbreak and death itself?

But then there was the...terror.

The terror of staring death right in the face, the terror of seeing it take someone, the terror of witnessing it's subtle work firsthand as Meilin's soul had departed from her body on that hospital bed. It happened so quietly and silently, gently, almost kindly and lovingly that it masked the true meaning of what had happened...

That a life was taken.

A life was taken and a life was ended. 

There was the anger.

Li NEEDED her! He loved her and needed her, she was his teacher.

She taught him patience, kindness, concern for others, how to love...

How to be HUMAN.

So, he needed her...

Sakura felt that tinge of resentment sting her tender heart once again.

Li needed her.

What did she find so wrong with those words? Li needed Meilin-

But, yes, there it was. Resentment.

Resentment that was struggling to reach forth and raise it's ugly head.

What was she so angry and...jealous about in the first place?

Sakura was stunned...she was acting almost like Meilin, before all those weird things started happening.

The startling revelation took a chain effect on her mind.

what was Meilin worried about, that she acted that way...

Because...SHE LOVED LI! She didn't want him to love anyone but her!

Sakura's emerald green eyes shot open with the startling revelation.

Could it be...?

Is it possible...?

"Do I really love him?" She whispered.

   [1]: mailto:Ruby_Moon@prodigy.net



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**~Part 2: Honor~**

_By: Ruby Moon AKA Sammie_

((A/N: *grinz* As I said, CLIFFHANGERS ABOUND! AND SHORT PARTS! Personally I like fanfics better like this. Easier to read. N E wayz, a little heart-to-heart between Li and Adien Avalon, NOT MEANT FOR YAOI!!!!!!!!!! Just wanted to clarify that. Thankee thankee, CardCaptors AKA CardCaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me.

BTW, for those of U who are wondering WTF happened to the MeiLi stuff...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *grins* Only pally knows! So :P you'll just have to read to find out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I want to know what EVERYONE thinks! N E way, ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!!

* * *

Li wanted to scream in anger as his mind was brought forth from the comforting sub-conscious of sleep.

Morning.

Actually, it was so early morning it was still dark.

Well, then? What had awakened him?

He stared at the ceiling...

It was a motive he had been contemplating for quite some time now.

He took out a pen and pencil from his backpack and started writing.

His fingers shook so much his handwriting looked like nothing but scribbles.

Frustrated, he threw the notebook down and got up.

Silent as a shadow, he walked down the hall into the kitchen, hard cold floor chilling his bare feet.

It was dark.

And...lonely.

Li shuddered as tears started coming. He stifled his sobs, making a special effort not to wake anyone.

Not like their opinions of him would matter before long.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Day after day after day of those, those memories.

Memories that haunted his soul, like little demons that spoke into his heart's ear, constantly taunting him, constantly accusing him, making him regret every moment of his pathetic life.

He felt stuck.

Stuck, trapped in a cage formed by his memories and regrets and his constant self-pity.

Was it really self pity?

Maybe part of it was...but most of it was anger and depression.

Deep knives that always poked and prodded at his thoughts.

But, of course, they wouldn't hurt him much longer either...

He ran his shaking finger over the knife's blade, drawing blood.

He didn't want to do this to Sakura or her father or even her brother.

He knew how disturbing it is to be around a body without a soul.

Much worse if it was the first thing you saw in the morning.

But he couldn't take it any longer.

He never thought it would come to this.

His training spoke of great things for him.

Just be self-controlled, be determined, be strong, be focused, and you'll get anywhere you want!

Yeah right.

Here he was, Li Showron, descendent of Clow Reed...  
Weeping like a baby while holding a knife in his palms, taking the easy way out.

Li had never faced his own death before.

His own death by his own hands.

He wondered a lot of things.

He wondered if he would see Meilin again...

He wondered if he would just...disappear, or be reborn.

He hoped with a vengeance that he wouldn't be reborn.

Would it take long? Would it hurt?  
He kept thinking, frozen in place, in time...

In the most important decision of his life.

His mind spun, his eyesight blurring until the only thing he could focus on was the sharp point of the knife as it edged slowly to his heart, edged slowly to the shackles that held him prisoner to his memories and pain...

Li gasped as the light flickered on. Instinctively, he put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness.

"Who's there!?"

Adien.

Li whirled around, knife in hand, tears staining his face yet again.

Adien quickly took in what was happening.

Both stood frozen for a what seemed to be forever.

Li wanted to thank Mr. Avalon and at the same time accuse Adien of denying him his right to freedom.

Adien was shocked...but, at the same time, it seemed extremely familiar.

* * *

Li kept his head bowed, eyes staring at the deep carpet of the living room floor.

Adien tried to look him in the eye. Not succeeding, he lifted Li's chin so he could stare into his hauntingly dull and pained brown eyes.

"Li...why?"

Li leaned back and ran his hands through his hair, sighing wearily. "I can't take it anymore."

His voice was harsh, quiet and pain rang with every soft note.

Aiden cast a look at a picture hanging on the wall.

It was a piece of beauty frozen in time, shielded by glass and framed by elegantly carved mahogany.

A young woman sat in a field of flowers, sporting a classy night dress and coyly toying with a pink flower, silvery hair blowing behind her, her deep eyes seemingly gazing down at Adien and Adien alone.

"I know how you feel."

"You...do?"

Adien slowly got up and unhooked the picture frame from the wall.

He sat back down, staring almost dreamlike at the picture, stroking the young woman's cheek.

His eyes grew misty with the happy memories of her and a fondness that never left his heart.

"This beautiful lady, was Sakura's mother."

Li gazed at the image...then realized something. "Was?"

"She died when Tory was 10 and Sakura was 3."

"I'm...I'm sorry, I never knew."

"look, Li. I know how it feels. When you love someone so much that it almost hurts...and then they leave...and it feels like...like you died, you're body is alive but inside you're dead."

Li nodded.

"I remember when she left me...it was like hell. I was angry, resentful, bitter...three years passed."

Li nodded, listening to the wise words spoken seemingly for his very heart.

"And, everything deteriorated. My life, my career, my family...then I realized...is this what Natasha would have wanted? I could almost hear her, scolding me. But then, I knew what she wanted."

Li let his mind linger on the words for a second...each of them flowing over the deep wounds of his soul, like a healing salve, cooling the burning of his anger and pain.

"She wanted me to go on." He continued. "She wanted me to live happily, she wanted me to succeed, she wanted me to raise Tory and Sakura the best way possible, she wanted me to be the best father I could be, she wanted me to keep her memory alive. But not in a bitter, resentful way. She wanted me to remember her when we were all together, laughing and happy. I was doing her a dishonor when I acted like that." Adien took on a faraway tone and look. "And, sometimes I feel as if she is here, right here, with us...maybe she is. Maybe she was the one who woke me up this morning, maybe she's here right now...and I'm sure she hurts for you, Li." Aiden put his hand over Li's in a fatherly way. "Meilin loved you. It's obvious. Even though I never met the girl, the way Sakura speaks of her, the way you're taking her passing, she loved you dearly. And I want you to know, that she will always be with you, in heart and soul. When you love someone strong enough, they never really leave."

Li nodded, tears of relief and redemption welling in his eyes.

Finally, the chains were broken. Clarity had established itself once again in his mind...he could go on. The pain would always be there, but he would do his best to honor Meilin, in his final declaration of love.

"And, Sakura and I will be right beside you, we'll help in whatever way we can...and I'm sure Meilin is with you right now too, cheering you on."


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**Part 3: Evil Coming**

_By: Ruby Moon AKA Sammie_

((A/N: Alrightie! New enemy. I don't know the whole story behind Eriol, so I just made one up. This part focuses on Eriol more then anyone, and a little bit on Sakura. Li, Meilin, or anyone else for that matter, is hardly mentioned. But still, please read and...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!

Thanks, CardCaptors doesn't belong to me.))

"Oh, what NOW!?"

'Don't use that tone with ME.'

The glass orb glowed with each variation to the voice that came out of it. The voice was sullen and deep...but it sounded hollow. As if it was struggling to pierce the doors of time and space.

And it dripped with evil.

The young boy bowed his head in reverence. "Sorry."

'That's better...'

"What are you orders...sir."

'The Card Mistress...you know what i want, you know what i want...and in return, I'll give you what you want...'

"I'm leaving for Japan in a few hours. I will do your bidding, Sir."

'See to it that you do.'

The crystal ball stopped glowing, the former eerie aura that projected pure evil fading. The room itself seemed to lighted up, as if a shadow had fled the plain walls.

* * *

Eriol put the crystal ball in his small duffle bag, the only thing he was carrying with him to Japan.

"Please put all seats in an upright position and buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off."

Eriol did as the loudspeaker commanded. He looked out his window seat and sighed. There was no one to see him off, no one to care...

He felt weak, vulnerable against the harsh reality of life.

But that wouldn't last for long, not long at all.

The pale boy shuddered with the sheer excitement of the adventure that lay ahead.

His boss, master, and teacher...he claimed to be the most powerful sorcerer there was.

To Eriol, he was.

Eriol smirked at his own apparent foolishness.

He had never met him face-to-face...or knew his name, for that matter.

It was a strange meeting, to be sure of it.

A book with an incantation on it.

He just muttered a few words with the right mindset and poof, he unleashed a power harsh with evil intentions...and a lust for the card mistress.

Eriol then had been tutored by him, learning the ins and outs of sorcery and the occult.

Once, he was a stupid, lonely 'dweeb'.

Now he held power so deep and unfathomable sometimes even HE didn't understand it.

Power.

Was that what the world was all about?

Because he had power.

He had all the power one could ask for.

Powers of Darkness and Evil resting inside the body of a seemingly obedient and polite pale boy with thin eyeglasses and bluish black hair that shielded eyes that saw all.

Midnight blue orbs that saw light and darkness so clearly sometimes it hurt.

Oh, that wasn't the only thing that hurt, of course.

It hurt that he was always alone, stuck in a prestigious boarding school, tucked away in a dark and murky part of England for all to forget.

Even his magic hurt him.

At times, especially at night, he could almost feel eyes watching him...watching his neck pulse with ever breath as he lay there, scarcely daring to move, as he lay so still sometimes he thought he was dead.

He couldn't move for the sheer terror of being watched by those sickening yellow eyes.

Yeah felt them, two or three pairs of mucus-yellow orbs with fiery orange slits, flickering back and forth in the shadows as if they were waiting for a signal...

And at that signal, they would grab him and tear at his body just as they tore at his mind and soul.

But at least...it was some kind of power.

It gave him some reason to be on the face of this pathetic world.

It varied his life, instead of living day-to-day in a monotonous rat race he could learn, deepen his power, build up his strength.

There were tests along the way.

He already learned how to master the elements of fire, water, wind, electricity, earth...

He knew how to read minds, tell the future.

All was accomplished by tests.

Tests that came to him while he sat in his dark room alone, legs crossed in a lotus position while he cleared his thoughts...letting some kind of supernatural force seep into the crevices of his tortured mind, planting dark seeds of knowledge here and there...

And then the tests would come, the challenges.

Taunting him, daring him to exercise and stretch his newfound abilities to their fullest existent, at whatever costs.

But now, the biggest test of all loomed ahead of him, growing closer with each passing second.

It was his job to capture the card mistress, and destroy the rest.

The most powerful sorceress of all.

Eriol sat back and closed his eyes. First, he was going to have to find out about these people.

Of course, he KNEW who they were.

There was Sakura, the Card Mistress, and Li, Descendent of Clow Reed, and Madison, a normal human girl, and Meilin, yet another descendent of clow reed and a normal human girl at the same time.

Eriol's deep thoughts continued, he was almost taken by surprise as the airplane landed.

* * *

Sakura suddenly gasped, dropping her sandwich on the ground.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Madison asked, concerned.

"I...I felt something, just now."

"what kinda something?"

"It's...dark..."

"dark?"

"Yeah..." Sakura closed her eyes and meditated.

There it was.

She could see it with her mind's eye.

A writhing mass of darkness reaching out and trying to grab at her.

She could almost feel the air around her shiver with a dark power, another enemy...

If only she could see him more clearly...

It was as if she was looking at someone through broken, twisted glass. She made out the figure of a boy standing. But nothing more. When she thought she had a clear view of him...the image shifted and changed until he was unrecognizable again.

But Sakura did know one thing...

Something was coming.

Something evil....


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**Part 4: Deception is a Game.**

**_-By Ruby Moon_**

**((~ Author's Notes: Hi. Sorry this took so long in the making, FF.NET wasn't working! ARGH! Anyway, here it is. I promise I'll add more S+S stuff later, rightie? Right Now I'm focusing a bit on Eriol. Um...VERY light Yuri in the next part. I'm trying to include a few ORIGINAL CLAMP facts here and there. But it's nothing really gross, or worthy to fret your pretty 'lil head over. Arigato. OHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY MEILI SHRINE: MEILIN AND LI!**

**[http://meili.cjb.net][1]**

**Arigato.))**

* * *

"Something...Dark?"

"That's what I said, Kero!"

The little stuffed animal leaned back, slightly changing the position of his wings to keep him upright. "This isn't good."

"Ke-ro! What does that...mean?"

"I don't know....I just...don't know..."

But, as a matter of fact, Kero DID know.

After all, he was since the beginning. He has existed. He was older then knowledge, older then time itself.

He knew all about the clow cards.

He knew all about the magic of the clow, because he was MADE from that very magic, when it was at it's fullest strength, when it was new...it's depths and full powers unexplored and still, undecifered.

But, even if Sakura WAS the mistress of the clow, he had to keep himself in check, he had to keep himself from overburdening her.

She had magic, yes, she was one of the most powerful sorcerers ever...but she was still a young girl.

With a very fragile heart and mind. This new evil was worse then anything they had ever faced, or ever will face...

"Kero?" Sakura drew in a huge breath. "KERO!!!!!!!!!"

THe guardian beast jumped midair and did a 360 before slamming into the wall. "WHAT!????"

"You were spacing out there."

Both flinched as they heard a knock on the door.

Kero froze and fell to the ground as Sakura opened the door.

"Oh, good morning Li."

Li narrowed his eyes and looked around, making sure Adien or Tory wasn't nearby. "Do you sense something, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned and nodded.

"It isn't a clow card..."

"I know."

Li looked around again and walked into Sakura's room, closing the door behind him.

"I know if anyone walks in on us this'll look very bad, but we need to talk about this, now."

Kero jumped up and pointed a paw at him. "You're right, so GET OUT!"

Li just looked up at Kero and snorted, then turned to Sakura. "Did you try to see what it is?"

"Yes...but I'm always being blocked..."

"Same here...what do you suppose it is?"

"Kero says it's a new enemy. I think it is too."

Kero frowned, for once forgetting his grudge against Li. "Be careful, both of you...I sense there's a lot more to this then meets the eye..."

* * *

"Class, settle down...we are very fortunate to have a new exchange student. Please welcome Eriol."

Sakura held in a gasp as the blue-haired boy stepped into the classroom and stood obediently beside Mr. Terada. He didn't look extraordinary. A pale boy with midnight blue hair and eyes, dressed in school uniform and sporting a thin pair of eyeglasses perched upon his nose.

He bowed slightly as he whispered a greeting, his thick English accent flowing from his voice.

But it wasn't...it wasn't THAT.

The feeling she got was subtle. Subtle yet if she prodded deeper, it was harsh to the senses, scraping against her delicate magical nerves like a cheese grater.

Eroil let his gaze wander calmly and almost nonchalantly over the group.

'There.' he heard something hiss into his mind's ear.

The short-haired girl seated towards the back. She was pretty, with those emerald-green eyes and copper-spun hair. But she looked naive, almost stupid. Unexposed to the harsh pains that were the only way to tap into TRUE power and magic. Eriol was careful not to let his feeling of confident evil cross his face. Instead, he put on a sweet and caring smile and cast an almost charming look at her. He felt the magic flowing from her, yes. It was powerful...he would have some trouble with her guardian...but that was ok, he could handle it with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. But with the power came the sense of wildness. She still couldn't fully control her own magic, a tactic that could be used against her if worse came to worse. He also noticed a 'vibe' coming from the dark-brown haired boy seated behind her. Eriol almost smirked but caught himself in time. That must be Li Showron, his magic also innocent and naive, but a bit more controlled. Still, this boy wasn't chosen or prophesied over, and because of that he really had no place in this journey at all, so it should be no problem getting rid of him.

* * *

"I don't get it, Li...I sensed something..."

"So did I. We have to be careful, Sakura." Li said, his words barely audible.

"You must be sakura."

Sakura whirled around to find the new boy holding his hand out to her. She had no choice but to take his hand...

Eriol knelt on the ground and kissed her hand, as he was taught back at home. He stood back up and bowed. With a flick of the wrist he produced two red roses, one for Sakura and one for her friend, Madison.

He smiled gently at their red faces as they accepted the gifts with as much grace as possible, which wasn't much, considering the unexpectedness. He couldn't help himself but cast a haughty glance at that Li kid, who had his jaw clenched, eyes narrowed in Eriol's direction as Li tried to figure the boy out.

Small talk. It annoyed Eriol to the extreme, but he supposed he hid his annoyance well. The chatted absentmindedly about the weather, school...somehow the conversation evolved into school supplies, but it didn't bother any of them much.

The bell rang, and it was time to go back to school. Eriol bowed to the two ladies cordially once again before coolly making his way to boy's gym. He chuckled softly to himself.

Deception, it was one of his favorite hobbies.

"Li, you sure you're going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine, Sakura. Stop worrying about me. Geeze, your starting to sound like-"

"Meilin!?" Sakura squeaked, almost hopefully...if he compared her to meilin there was a chance. A slim chance but a chance nonetheless...

Li's face fell. "I was going to say my mother...but you're right..."

Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder. "Li, i'm so sorry..."

"No...No. It's time I accepted that Meilin is gone, and it's time for me to move on. I'll go get the paper for schoolwork, you go home. Alright?"

Sakura frowned worriedly but agreed. The two parted ways...each burdened with thier own thoughts.

'Hmmm...gone? the other descendent is gone? This is a new twist...' Eriol thought while slowly climbing down his hidden perch on a tall tree.

'Don't let your confidence blind your vision. The descendent is dead, I read the boy's mind.' That VOICE scolded him again.

Eriol flicked his head to one side, almost as if he was shaking something off his ear. "Stop doing that." He hissed silently under his breath.

'Let me finish. The girl wasn't supposed to die. It was a death by her own hand.' here the voice wavered and escalated a few octaves, making it sound as if two people were speaking at once, each with a highly contradicting voice to the other. 'ha, stupid foolish girl. She will be stuck in the Void for all time. she can be returned...but it's your job to see to it that she isn't returned before my time...for" here the voice deepened. "i have a plan...which will not be revieled untill due time."

Eriol rubbed his ear, flinching in pain. "I wish you'd stop doing that." he whispered.

"Stop doing what?"

Eriol spun around so fast he almost fell off his seat on the tree. "Oh, Milady. Sorry." Eriol coughed. "I was simply..."

"It's OK!" Madison said, laughing and blushing yet again. "Sakura, Li and I are gonna go to the ice cream parlor at 6:00. We were wondering if you would like to join us."

Eriol gracefully jumped down and took her hand, kissing it. "It would be a pleasure to be in the company of two beautiful ladies as you and your friend."

Madison tried to maintain her cool as she agreed and ran home, a crimson hue appearing on her cheeks.

Eriol let his eyes narrow slightly. "Perfect."

* * *

"So...Eriol. Where from England did you come from?" Sakura casually asked over her strawberry ice cream.

She noticed the boy stiffen slightly...then relax and a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh, somewhere 'round." He said, brushing off the question.

Li and Sakura quickly exchanged looks.

Madison poked away at her ice cream...thinking silently. A frown crossed her face, which Eriol promptly noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She blushed and nodded, smiling to herself. Eriol smiled as he noticed it.

Li and Sakura exchanged a look again.

"No, Madison. We're walking you home. It's too late at night for you to walk home by yourself!" Sakura objected.

Madison shook her head, silvery hair spilling across her face. "It's OK Sakura. I'm sure your dad is worrying about you, besides, you have homework and whatnot."

"What about YOUR homework?"

Madison sighed and stared up at the night sky. Streetlights dimly light the empty roads and sidewalks. The wind blew through the tall trees, somehow casting a spell of calm yet suspicion as the shadows leaped out at the small group from every direction.

"It's quite alright, really. I'll walk her home."

Everyone looked at Eriol, who stuck to his offer with a calm certainty.

"Who's going to walk you home?"

"Oh, I'll be fine." He turned to Madison. "Ready to go?"

Madison blushed an even deeper crimson hue. "Alright."

Sakura looked after the two retreating figures. Eriol offered his arm and Madison hung gently on him, staring up at him with nothing but admiration reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, you sure live in a nice place." Eriol commented, looking around the vast front yard.

Madison brushed off the compliment with a polite thank you.

It seemed like almost forever when they reached the beautiful patio. Madison searched through her jacket pocket until she pulled out a set of silvery keys.

"Um...thanks...for walking back with me...I can send someone, an adult...to walk you home...I mean, not like I don't think you're able to take care of yourself...bu-but it's not like I don't care...I mean, care? did I say care? I mean, like, it's not safe..."

Eriol gently put his finger over her lips. Madison made a cute and almost comical picture as she stared down, cross-eyed.

Eriol leaned closer to her. "I'll be OK."

Madison felt a rush of excitement as Eriol planted a swift and gentle kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, and sweet dreems."

The love-stricken girl watched Eriol as he calmly walked away into the shadows.

* * *

'I get close to the Card Mistress's friend, it can gain a few points for my advantage...they may suspect something, and it's only a natural first precaution to gain their trust.' Eriol thought smugly. 'she seems sweet enough...sickeningly sweet. Maybe I can convince HIM to let me have her later...oh, well. First priorities first. Now...I have some magic to work.'

   [1]: http://meili.cjb.net



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**Part 5: Scorn from the Soul**

_**By: Ruby Moon AKA Sammie**_

((A/N- Hehehe, Meilin makes an apperiance here...oh, and that lil' bit of Yuri I talked about in the last part, nothin' much...itz not sick at all, I promise. Nothin' to worry yourself about. Arigato, please review!))

* * *

She felt her eyes slowly flicker open.

So, this was how it was like to be dead.

She didn't know how long she had been 'dead'. Time didn't matter. Space didn't matter. The laws of physics and time didn't matter in this world.

everywhere around her was a neutral color. It wasn't dark nor light, good nor evil. The 'ground' she stood on wasn't soft nor hard. There was air, and then, there wasn't. It was as if nothing really existed around her...

She shuddered as she felt a draft grace her bare skin.

"huh?"

Her voice reached her lips and was forced back. She gagged as she was forced to swallow her own words.

Strangely enough, she heard her quiet exclamation of curiosity bounce from her surroundings back at her.

It was a mass of darkness and light, what is and what isn't, opposites contradicting each other and battling themselves into a void of neutrality. A void of nothingness.

But something was piercing that void. It pushed away the clear mist...a beam of light making somewhat of a bridge...

Meilin narrowed her eyes as she saw a doorway taking shape.

* * *

'Focus. Focus on what is, one what you want...on your destiny.

Focus on the magic that surrounds you. Focus on the powers of the dark, of the stars and planets. Focus on the things of the spirit.

Focus on the power within yourself.'

Eriol's eyes slowly opened...his vision was met by a porthole, shimmering midair in his dark room. Eriol stood confidently, feeling the wind whip through him.

He shivered in delight as he now understood.

He had mastered control of his own spirit.

Eriol cast a look at his own body, lying on the bed...almost looking like he was asleep.

Except for the deep knife wound that went through his own neck. A mark of self-taught magic...a mark of pride, crimson blood dripping to the deep carpet...staining his skin as it went.

Without a second thought Eriol let himself get sucked into the swirling mass of uncertainty.

* * *

Meilin gasped as a figure calmly walked through the porthole. A blinding flash of light and it closed behind him.

"Who are yo-" Meilin demanded before swallowing her own words again. She rubbed her throat resentfully while looking up at the stranger.

The stranger smiled at her. "My name is Er-" he caught himself in time. "Eric."

"what do you want from me?" This time, despite the pain, Meilin forced her words out.

Eriol smiled gently. He sat down and invited her to take a seat beside him. She did so...

"I just want to know what happened...from your death."

Meilin didn't necessarily trust the guy, but then again, she didn't mistrust him either.

"Because." he continued. "It MAY help your friends and Li."

Meilin's eyes widened. "Whaaaa---ow!"

Eriol gently rubbed her neck for her. She felt her tightened muscles start relaxing. Meilin leaned against his chest...almost forgetting how good it was to be in human company, or any company for that matter. Eriol leaned forward and whispered sweet nothings into her ear...

Meilin closed her eyes in pure ecstasy as she felt his hands go lower then her neck...slowly entwining his arms around her waist.

"I know how painful it is for you to talk...you've been here too long...so I'll just...take...the memories from your mind...if you'll let me..."

Meilin paused for a second...thinking. He heart still belonged to Li...even in death. but...still...she would never see him again, feel his touch again...she would never be able to stare into his deep brown eyes that reflected his troubled yet innocent soul. But...if this will help Li...at least, she would be with him in some way...and...it would be the best for him. That was all she wanted. Meilin nodded timidly.

Eriol leaned over her and planted his mouth on hers, forcing her lips apart...feeling her soft tongue with his...

and the flashbacks came, in bursts of magic as the flowed from the innocent girl into her deceptor.

Eriol's mind went numb with the overflow of knowledge.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Meilin laid a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with worried ruddy-brown eyes.

"I'll be OK." He said, looking back up at her and brushing a soft strand of hair away from her face. Meilin nodded, but still looked worried.

Suddenly Eriol stood up, looking around worriedly. He turned to Meilin. "I have to go now."

She nodded again.

"I'll try to come back, but I'm not sure if I can." With that he murmured a few incantations before disappearing in a burst of dark light.

* * *

Eriol grimaced as he rubbed his neck, feeling the knife wound heal as the seconds flew by but still inflicted pain on his worn body.

'You did well.'

"I hope I did. Don't count on me doing THIS again." Eriol snapped to seemingly no one in particular.

'Respect. That is what your tone is missing...'

Eriol gasped as his neck was being wrangled by an invisible hand. He tried to grab and kick at his opressor but he met thin air. He felt himself being involuntarily lifted, slammed against the wall as his oxygen supply started to diminish...

Through a haze of fuzzy subconscious he whispered a strangled apology. The 'attacker' dropped the young boy, Eriol rubbing his neck while drawing in huge and painful breaths of air.

'See that you don't use that tone of voice with me again.'

* * *

Madison sighed and flopped herself down on her bed. She looked over her vast room...adorned in anything a girl could ever want and more.

Except one thing.

Love.

Long, romantic walks down desolate park roads, moonlight dinners...sweet serenades drifting through midnight breezes...gentle kisses evolving into ones dripping with heat and passion.

That's what her life was ONCE missing.

But, she had only known Eriol for such a short short time...and still...part of her was loyal to a fact that even she had a hard time admitting.

Sakura...

Madison blushed and felt her heart flood with so many contradicting emotions.

Part of her insisted that no matter what, Sakura would be her best friend in the whole wide world and nothing can tear that apart.

The other part of her, the part of her she tried to shun yet time and time again kept coming back at her...was a part that would be ridiculed by society. Would be rejected by her mother, her friends, and mostly Sakura.

At first, Madison thought it was simply the feeling of wanting to be accepted by a peer. The fluttering in her stomach was simply the butterflies of fear, of making a mistake and looking like a fool in the other girl's eyes.

But as time passed the Madison and Sakura grew closer in friendship, Madison started to understand. Understand, yes...but accepting? That was the hardest.

But finally, one lonely night Madison had accepted it. Accepted the embarrassing fact that haunted her like her own shadow.

She wanted Sakura as more then a friend.

Madison blushed and shook her head. The very idea brought scorn from Madison's soul, but the fact never backed down, never went away.

Madison moaned in personal agony and threw her pillow over her head.

Just as she was starting to accept herself...Eriol comes along and gives her the thrill of her life. But then, wouldn't she be labeled a hypocrite in her own eyes if she turned away, after so many years of sorting through her feelings? Throwing those revelations away for some guy she barely knew?

Madison let out a yelp as the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello Madison speaking!" The words tumbled forth in a shaking mass of worry.

"Madison, are you OK? I just called to see if Eriol got you home OK."

Sakura.

Madison blushed...Sakura actually cared. She cared! Madison's heart started beating a mile a minute...but, once again, the embarrassment and scorn made her push her feelings back down.

"Madison?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Yeah, he got me here OK."

"You seem very nervous. Is there something wrong?"

"Um...um um um..." Madison knew better then to lie to Sakura. They had been friends before Madison could remember, and Sakura knew her best friend like the back of her hand. Madison thought fast... "No...everything's fine. More then fine." She said and giggled.

* * *

"HE WHAT!???" Sakura yelled, standing up and causing Kero to fall from his seat on her lap to the floor.

Li looked up from his homework and stared at the girl.

A pause.

"What did you do?"

another pause.

"But you barely know him, Madison!" Sakura said, flopping herself back down on the couch.

a shorted pause.

"What ARE you going to do?"

Li listened intently to whatever bits he could get from the conversation.

"Alright Madison. See you tomorrow." Sakura said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Li tried to remain casual.

Sakura frowned worriedly. "Eriol kissed her."

"He what!?"

"Thing is...I don't know if Madison would ever be able to understand...but...I don't trust Eriol. I sense something from him and I...I don't know...it makes me very wary of him."

Li snorted. "I agree."

* * *

Eriol sat back into the overstuffed chair. He stared into the fireplace. Everyone else residing in the mansion had gone to sleep...and Eriol had the house all to himself. He searched through Meilin's thoughts...slowly going over each one...his mind open to any opportunities that may leap out at him.

"She can be restored...but she is drowning in the power of nothingness...and only a bond can be a lifeline to save her...and I sense that that bond is the one she shared with that Li kid." Eriol whispered under his breath. "That can be a problem. He has access to books and documentaries, just as I do. He could easily figure that out...especially with the card mistress at his side. If Meilin is restored it would give the Showron clan fire...and ideas. They will start sealing the sources of dark magic...and that means, they will start sealing the sources to my power. I need them to stay open...just a little longer. How do we do this?...hmmm..." Eriol put his hot cocoa down on the mahogany coffee table and folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin on them.

Then it came to him.

"That's it! Break the bond they share...and it will be their doom..."


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**The Spell of Destiny**

_**By: Ruby Moon AKA Sammie**_

((A/N: Sorry this part is so short. O.o why? beats me. Well, please R+R! CardCaptors doesn't belong to me. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!))

* * *

"Huh...Meilin?" Li's eyes opened wider.

There she stood, beautiful white dress flowing whipping around her...black hair down and flowing like midnight-spun silk through the wind. Her eyes were bright and happy...but shadowed with a bit of sadness.

Li rushed up to her. He stood in awe.

Was this a dream?

Li hoped feverently it wasn't. But, in his deepest heart he knew, whether it was or wasn't a dream...it wasn't real. Meilin wasn't standing in front of him in her glorious beauty, and he wasn't with her. But...things need not be real for someone to believe them.

So Li believed. He drew himself deeper into the moment until he was one with it...until he was so stabley rooted into this fantasy that he couldn't be shifted out.

Li practically flew into Meilin's arms, holding her so close to him, burying his face into her silky black hair...inhaling her intoxicating scent...

He leaned away just enough so he could stare into her ruby-red eyes. Eyes that he had missed...two priceless gems of fire that reflected a determination, a love, a soul far beyond his comprehension.

She smiled up at him, staring back into his eyes. Li leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on her full lips.

Meilin sank into the kiss with him, and for a while...for a millisecond two souls touched...

But Meilin pulled away. She gently took him by the hand and wordlessly beckoned him to follow her.

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Sakura whispered, opening her emerald green eyes. She looked around.

The midnight moon cast a beautiful silvery light on the Japanese garden that surrounded her. Koi fishes swam in a crystal-clear pond beside her, the sound of soft trickling water reaching her ears like diamonds of music. The trees swayed softly with the cool breeze. Sakura gasped in awe at the startling beauty.

"Sakura..."

The girl spun around to come face-to-face with...Meilin, of all people.

There she stood, friend and nemesis both...practically glowing with an inner beauty that Sakura both admired and envied.

But still, it was Meilin. A friend, a confidant, an ally. A friend.

Sakura rushed up to the girl and embraced her, tears of reminisce flowing down her cheeks.

Meilin returned the hug in a sisterly way and then pulled back, looking directly into Sakura's watery eyes.

"Meilin! We missed you so much, and Li-"

Meilin smiled. "I know. Sakura...I know. Come...Come with me. I have a gift I want to give you."

"Meilin, you don't-"

"just be quite and follow me, will you?" Meilin said, taking on a bossy tone of voice for old time's sake.

Sakura giggled and followed Meilin, walking through the unexplainable garden of beauty following a girl who seemed to radiate with the beauty that outmatched the garden, that seemed to be of the magic of a goddess.

* * *

Li stayed there and waited. It seemed to be forever..

Part of him panicked, wondering if she had left him again. The clearing was carpeted with silvery grass, gently rustling, waves of shimmering silver light rippling over each strand.

Suddenly a soft rustle and two people stood there.

Sakura and Meilin.

"Li! Can you believe it!?" Sakura said, grinning.

Li smiled. "Hardly."

Meilin led Sakura over to where Li was standing. Li was about to take Meilin in his arms once again when she grasped his hand. She turned to Sakura and grasped her hand too. Almost ceremonial like, she put their hands together, making them hold hands...almost like a pact, a vow...

Meilin looked from one's shocked face to the other.

"I am dead. I am no longer human...and there is no way I can return to the realm of the living. I want you two to go on, and be happy. Go on and be happy, for me. Sakura Avalon, to you I give Li Showron. Love him as I loved him. Be there for him, encourage him, as I did. I know you can." She turned to Li, bewilderment written on his handsome features. "Li Showron, to you I give Sakura Avalon. Love her, protect her, guide her as you loved, protected, and guided me. Forever." She looked at both of them. "Forever. I will be with BOTH of you, even if you cannot see or hear me. I wish you both the best...and one day, we will be reunited, I promise." Meilin started glowing with a fiercer light.

"Meilin...thank you." Sakura whispered.

"No, thank you."

"Meilin...I will do as you say...although, I will always love you." Li said through his tears.

"Love is a tricky thing. It all boils down to one fact: the fact that you care about someone strong enough to give anything for that person." Meilin whispered. Li nodded, choking back a sob.

Meilin closed her eyes...and faded away as the wind swept her soul back home.

* * *

Eriol collapsed on his bed, weariness etched on his face. The magic slowly disintegrated around him. He frowned and stared into the crystal ball. Controlling dreams was one thing...but reality? that was another. He just had to wait and see the outcome...

* * *

Li slowly opened his eyes and was met with Sakura, who was slowly opening her eyes. Li gasped as he noticed their hands were entwined just as Meilin had done in his dream. He looked around as the cool park breeze swept through his hair.

Sakura gasped, staring up at Li.

"Li...I-"

Sakura was cut off as Li's lips met hers...and Li vowed, that no matter what...he would love Sakura as he loved Meilin...as he was commanded to.

* * *

Eriol sat back and watched the two innocent children in the midst of their kiss. The image was strongly distorted through the round crystal ball. he chuckled gleefully. Things were going as planed...


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Reflect My Heart: The Next Chapter**

**Part 7: Living a Lie**

((A/N: Sorry this took so long, a HUGE case of writer's block. Hehehe, I just figured where I got the whole Eriol-kiss-Meilin-he-gets-her-memories thing. Roswell. heh, and here I was thinking I had an orignal idea. Oh, well. Major complications arise. Hehhee, love it. Anyway, lotz of S+S ahead. Sorry MeiLi fans. Wanna find out if this ends up S+S or MeiLi? You gotta keep reading. Anyway, complex relationships rise. Hehehe, This is fun. CC don't belong to me, so dont' sue, I don't have any money towards a due...alright, this ryhming isn't working. Anyway, **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**))

-Ruby Moon [( Ruby_Moon@prodigy.net][1])

[http://meili.cjb.net][2] Please sign the guestbook! Arigato!

* * *

Li stared adoringly into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

This was...different. He was in love with someone who was...so...happy. Cheery, almost flawless.

He gently reached out and stroked her soft cheek. She laid her hand over his, looking up at him with an almost coy glint in her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Sakura blushed even redder. She looked so cute when she blushed...

Thought it started as following what Meilin had destined for them...he had slowly fallen deeper and deeper into the fuzzy feeling called love.

This love wasn't painful. Well, at first it was. The remembrance of touching and thinking about a girl like that brought back the innermost thoughts of Meilin...but slowly the memories with Sakura buffered their sharp sting until he barely felt the pang of remorse. Oh, it still had it's awkward, shy, embarrassing moments that caught him off guard. But this love didn't hurt. He didn't' need to hide his feelings or watch on as the one he loved slowly slip away from him, because of a destiny he couldn't alter or change.

Li surprised Sakura with leaning over the table and planting a long kiss on her soft, delicate lips.

Sakura paused for a millisecond, stunned, then slowly kissed him back.

They heard their friends giggling in the other booth across the ice cream parlor. Eriol smiled and gave Li a thumbs-up signal. Li was beginning to think this Eriol wasn't as bad as he thought at first. He supported Sakura and Li's relationship despite the first stages of scorn, of assumptions that he was trying to replace Meilin. Of course that wasn't the case...he was simply moving on with his life, as Meilin had told him to. Sakura had taken the steps slowly and carefully, giving him time to get 'over' Meilin.

Sakura was perfect. Perfection...she knew when to back off, she knew when to hold him. She knew when to kiss and be so cuddly with him, she knew when to keep her distance. She knew when to talk, she knew when to just savor the quiet, peaceful silence that seemed to spring up a lot.

Sakura suddenly craned her neck to look around. "Where's Madison?"

Li sat back and frowned slightly. "I don't' know."

"oh...yeah..."

"What?"

Sakura sighed wearily. "Madison said she was going to be very busy now a days and she wont' have as much time to hang out and stuff."

"Oh..."

Sakura almost pouted. "Is she mad at me or something? I never meant to hurt her feelings...if I did, do you think I did?"

Li put his hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Madison just might need time to sort through some things. What's been happening recently...well, it might be a little much for her to take all at once...maybe she just needs a break."

"Yeah, but we always did everything together..."

Li lowered his voice and leaned closer to Sakura. "But you weren't a cardcaptor then. The supernatural can be hard to some normal people."

Sakura immediately cheered up. "Well, as long as Madison's gonna be alright I'm happy."

Li smiled back at her. "That's good."

* * *

Li sighed contentedly and stroked Sakura's copper-woven hair. The sunlight wafted through the overhanging tree, casting splashy patterns of brightness on the two. Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to Li.

Two young destinies finally met...was a dream come true.

Li leaned forward and whispered something into Sakura's ear, which made her blush madly.

Yes...two young destinies finally met. Two young people, finally happy.

Madison rezoned the tape and viewed it again. And again...heck, she watched it so many times she knew what strand of Sakura's hair would move with the wind next or when that shadow would sway from her shoulder up to her ear.

She didn't notice anything about Li. Damn Li...

"Damn Li." Madison hissed through her teeth. She pulled out another tissue and wiped away her crystalline tears with the soft white fabric.

So this was how her mom felt. When her mother had watched Sakura's mother be happy with Adien. That's how it felt.

Madison stood up and threw the tissue box across the wall. "IS THIS HOW MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS DESTINED TO FEEL!? TO WATCH AS YOUR LOVE IS SLOWLY TORN AWAY FROM YOU WHILE YOU WATCH AT THE SIDELINES, UNABLE TO DO A DAMN THING!?" Madison screamed in rage...

Then slowly sunk to her knees...wrapping her arms around herself...sobbing.

Love. MY love.

That's the way she wanted it, but that wasn't how destiny had planned.

Cruel and unusual torture. It was so horrendous that once she had finally come to accept the fact, to embrace it with the full knowledge of her abnormality...Sakura was finally happy. And not with HER. Not with Madison. with Li.

* * *

"Julian! It's ME!" Sakura screamed, flinching in pain as she was slammed bodily into the brick wall.

The long-haired angel of death narrowed his icy gray catlike eyes, nothing but hate radiating from it's immortal soul.

"Sakura, don't you GET IT??? That's NOT Julian! That's Yue!" Kero yelled impatiently.

"She won't make it, Kero." Li said grimly while drawing his sword. "Force, Know My-"

"LI! STOP! If you help her, you will preventing her from truly understanding her power and becoming the TRUE Card Mistress!"

Sakura panicked. Her clow cards were running scarce, and her strength was ebbing. Her enemy...her enemy still was strong as ever, a little worse for wear but she KNEW he had something up his sleeve.

Li slowly let his sword fall back into it's sheath. He watched the copper-haired girl's eyes flick back and forth as she was trying to evaluate the battle before her.

He stood to the side while she fought.

God, where had he felt this feeling before?

he knew perfectly well...

* * *

"What have you done to Clow?" Yue hissed.

"Clow's DEAD! He died a long time ago!" Sakura screamed back.

"LIAR!" With that, Yue sent a beam of destructive energy at Sakura.

"JUMP CARD!"

Wings appeared on her shoes and she easily avoided the attack.

Yue gritted his teeth.

'How DARE this girl claim to be my mistress? What has she done to clow...where is my master? How can he leave me? Where IS HE!???'

It was an odd feeling for the winged immortal. For so many countless years he didn't exist, no thoughts of love of warmth or hate or anger in his stone-cold heart.

But now, he awakes to find THIS!??

He awakens to a new world, a new age, with new people, alien and unfamilair, in a different country...

And Clow Reed...gone?

It was impossible.

IMPOSSIBLE!

So, with blatant denial in his heart, fear of what would become of him, and anger...he attacked the innocent child.

   [1]: mailto:Ruby_Moon@prodigy.net
   [2]: http://meili.cjb.net



End file.
